1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS), and more specifically testing of MEMS.
2. Background
Wafer-level testing is used by semiconductor industry for evaluating results of wafer processing and selecting good devices for assembly. Electrical testing of integrated circuits can provide information for selecting chips.